


Movie Night

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Dah1, Desafio Aprendi algo hoje, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: É normal que amigos assistam pornô juntos, certo?[Clenny - PWP][Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje]





	Movie Night

South Park podia ter mudado, mas as pessoas eram as mesmas.

Ironicamente Clyde não tinha mais tantos conhecidos agora que o ensino média havia acabado. Era difícil explicar isso, difícil de várias maneiras, que havia ficado em South Park quando todos os seus amigos conseguiram entrar em faculdades em outras cidades e até outros estados. Enquanto isso, Clyde permaneceu naquela cidade gelada de fim de mundo exatamente como previu. Não era a pessoa mais inteligente de todas e conhecia as próprias capacidades e limitações, principalmente limitações. Suas notas durante os últimos anos escolares não foram o suficiente para uma bolsa, nem mesmo com todo o ótimo histórico no time de futebol americano.

A parte trágica foi que, apesar de tudo, ele tentou. Durante pouco menos de seis meses, cursou uma faculdade pouco conhecida de Denver com o dinheiro que o seu pai havia juntado arduamente exatamente para que fizesse isso, mas Clyde percebeu, rapidamente, que não conseguiria. Deus, não foi capaz nem de acompanhar meio trimestre decentemente. Voltou para South Park de cabeça baixa e com a vergonha consumindo suas entranhas, alugou um apartamento pequeno e velho e saiu para procurar um emprego de baixa remuneração.

Mas não pensou em mais ninguém que pudesse ter ficado antes de se encontrar com Kenny, pela primeira vez em vários meses, quando os dois estavam comprando revista de conteúdo inapropriado para menores de dezoito anos. Durante o quase um ano que passou fora Kenny não tinha mudado quase nada, provavelmente o corte de cabelo estava diferente, mas Clyde também não reparava nessas coisas. O loiro apenas continuava meio magrelo exatamente como se lembrava, desde a adolescência, enquanto Clyde, depois que parou de se exercitar com frequência, realmente ganhou alguns números a mais na balança.

Ficou animado por ver um rosto conhecido – da época do colégio – e Kenny parecia tão tranquilo e de sorrisos fáceis como sempre. Eles conversaram durante um tempo, contaram as novidades um para o outro e Clyde vergonhosamente falou o motivo que lhe levou de volta para a cidade. Não houve julgamentos por parte de Kenny e isso foi um alívio e tanto. Ele falou sobre como estava a própria vida, dos vários trabalhos que fazia para conseguir dinheiro e, especialmente, de Karen e sobre como ele e Kevin estavam juntando um dinheiro para que ao menos ela tivesse uma perspectiva de vida melhor que a deles.

Realmente as pessoas em South Park continuavam iguais.

Resumindo, Clyde ainda morava em South Park porque era muito burro e Kenny não estava em uma faculdade porque era muito pobre.

A amizade dos dois escalou rápido, todas as pequenas rivalidades e intrigas ficaram no passado, atrás das portas do colégio, e o costume de emprestarem revistas Playboy um para o outro voltou como se nunca tivesse acabado. Eles começaram a sair juntos e, bem, fazer coisas de amigos? Seja lá o que isso significasse exatamente.

Numa tarde de sexta-feira, depois que Kenny saiu do trabalho, apareceu no apartamento de Clyde e se fez em casa, falando que estava entediado e que queria assistir um filme. Desde então as noites de sexta-feira estavam reservadas ao evento semanal de assistir filmes – que não necessariamente eram bons – pirateados.

Até que, um dia, nenhum deles conseguiu decidir o que assistir e Kenny sugeriu, casualmente:

"_Por que a gente não vê um pôrno?"_

Isso aconteceu em torno de três meses atrás.

[...]

Dessa vez a noite de filmes foi marcada em um dia atípico, por causa do feriado.

Já estava escuro o suficiente para que precisasse ligar as luzes do apartamento quando Kenny finalmente apareceu, carregando uma sacola plástica com meia dúzia de DVD's. Aquela noite havia ficado por conta dele, Clyde confiava no julgamento do amigo em relação a filmes pornograficos e não tinha dúvidas que não existia pessoa melhor no mundo para fazer um compilado de filmes adultos do que ele.

Existe algum jeito melhor de passar uma noite antes do feriado do que fazendo maratona de filmes pornôs? Clyde tinha certeza que não e já tinha preparado a pipoca.

Isso é, claro, até ver quais eram exatamente os filmes que Kenny trouxe.

— _Como consolar viúvas_? Sério, Kenny?

Há pelo menos quinze minutos se estendia uma discussão sobre o que assistiriam primeiro, porque tudo que o Donovan via era uma coleção de filmes pornograficos estrangeiros de qualidadade duvidosa, que nunca havia ouvido falar antes. Onde diabos Kenny conseguiu aquelas coisas?

— Eu achei o título engraçado.

O loiro já havia se feito em casa como das outras vezes. Usava um par de meias brancas e estava sem o casaco laranja próprio para frio, vestindo uma camiseta cinza e desbotada com o logotipo da _Nascar_, sem falar das calças moletom, apenas um tom mais escuro que a camisa. Ele estava quase tão à vontade quanto Clyde com suas calças jeans folgadas e camiseta vermelha, lisa e largada.

Na mesa de centro de madeira, não muito longe do sofá verde musgo de três lugares, que era estreito até demais, estavam todos os filmes que Kenny trouxe, uns por cima dos outros. Clyde não havia simpatizado com nenhum só por causa das capas.

Perto dos DVD's havia um tubo de loção pela metade e uma caixinha de lenços úmidos, apenas detalhes para mais tarde.

— O cara se finge de morto pra comer três viúvas, que tipo de _plot_ é esse? Deve ser ruim demais, Jesus.

— Pelo menos tem um _plot_. — Mesmo com a sua implicância, Kenny não parecia estar particularmente incomodado e, no mínimo, se controlava para não deixar a risada óbvia demais. Primeiro ele se inclinou para alcançar um outro DVD na mesinha e depois entregou a caixinha. — Vai nessa cinéfilo. Que tal esse?

— _O inseto do amor_... — Olhou para Kenny, que estava lhe encarando com um sorrisinho cheio de significados ocultos. — O que tem mais aí?

— Bem — Ele pegou o resto dos DVD's e colou no local desocupado, no meio do sofá, haviam mais dois títulos genéricos, um _Seduzidas pelo demônio_ e _A seita do sexo profano_. Com certeza Kenny tinha um tipo de filme preferido. — Tem esses- ah, qual é Clyde.

— Mas tu só trouxe filme estrangeiro esquisito, hein?

— Os pornôs brasileiros são os melhores, eles tem _enredo_! Pelo menos esses mais antigos tinham. — O loiro sorriu mais abertamente e logo continuou com a tentativa mal sucedida de convencer o amigo. — Você bate punheta chorando!

— Sinceramente, eu duvido muito que um filme pornô faça alguém chorar- sem falar que nunca ouvi falar de _punheta triste_.

Kenny caiu na gargalhada e foi contagiante, Clyde não teve capacidade de esconder o quanto também, no fundo, estava se divertindo. Com um sorriso e um jeito meio cínico, continuou:

— Pensei que você levasse pornografia a sério, Kenny…

— Eu estou terrivelmente ofendido com essa sua acusação injusta! — Ele quase pareceu realmente ofendido, até mesmo apontou um dedo na sua direção. — Você não sabe apreciar os _clássicos_, não-

— Você quis dizer _velharias_.

— As _Playboy’s_ dos anos 80 você adorava, hein?

Claro que sim, eles tinham o que? Doze anos, no máximo? Era novidade para um garoto que tinha acabado de entrar na pré-adolescência.

Kenny estava com aquele sorrisinho sacana e meio idiota. A era verdade era que nenhum deles levava a discussão a sério e Clyde estava um pouco curioso, sim.

— Ok ok, tu venceu. Feliz?

— Bastante, muito obrigado!

O loiro levantou-se para colocar o CD dentro do aparelho DVD na estante, logo embaixo da televisão de tubo e liga-la. Antes do filme começar ele já estava de volta no sofá, mudando de local, rapidamente, a bagunça do estofado para a mesa. Poucos segundos depois entregou a caixinha do filme escolhido para Clyde.

_O inseto do Amor._

— A gente vai assistir esse primeiro em sua homenagem, _Mosquito_.

[...]

O balde de pipoca, agora vazio, estava esquecido na mesa de centro.

Por causa de _O Inseto do Amor_ Clyde precisou lidar com uma dúzia de piadas horríveis vindas de Kenny, mas no final das contas deu o braço a torcer e foi quase impossível foi não rir junto. Rir do filme, no caso, que era de uma qualidade muito inferior à que estava acostumado, até mesmo para um pornô.

Depois passaram para _Seduzidas pelo Demônio_, que deveria ser um terror erótico mas falhou miseravelmente em todos os objetivos iniciais e no final das contas funcionou bem mais para arrancar umas boas risadas dos dois homens – o Diabo era um cara magrelo usando malha preta e chifres vermelhos de plástico, _impossível_ de tratar com seriedade.

O próximo filme foi _Como Consolar Viúvas_, um sobrenatural com um cara que enganou três viúvas, sabe se lá como, se fingindo de fantasma e engravidou as todas elas, pouco tempo depois os fantasmas dos ex maridos voltaram para assombrá-lo.

Apenas obras de _qualidade duvidosa._

Mas todas estranhamente boas, de um jeito que ninguém saberia explicar.

No final da maratona, mesmo que fosse o objetivo principal, nenhum dos dois conseguiu se masturbar uma vez sequer. O clima só não foi o ideal, cheio das piadas sobre a atuação, de como os plots eram ruins, os figurinos estranhos, como ninguém, em nenhum dos filmes, aparentemente nunca havia encostado em uma lâmina de barbear na vida...

Na televisão passava os créditos do último dos filmes juntamente de uma música ambiente animadinha, mas ninguém se incomodou em, imediatamente, desligar o aparelho. Kenny espreguiçou os braços e estalou alguma vértebra do corpo no processo, Clyde só escutou o barulho e olhou o horário pelo seu celular. Eram mais de uma e meia da madrugada, mas Donovan não estava particularmente com sono, no máximo um pouco entediado depois de três filmes do mesmo tipo e Kenny pareceu partilhar da mesma opinião:

— Que tal a gente deixar o resto para outro dia?

Clyde virou o rosto para o loiro, não perderia aquela oportunidade:

— Você também achou ruim — Insinuou de uma forma nada discreta. — Pode admitir, Kenny.

— Tu tá mesmo falando isso? Cara, não faz nem dez minutos que a gente tava _morrendo de rir_.

— Rindo de como era tudo uma _bosta_.

— Foi só um tipo de entretenimento diferente do que tu tá acostumado, você não pode falar desse jeito que tava ruim-

— Claro que posso, ué, porque eles são ruins sim. _Foi um fiasco_. — Encolheu os ombros e abriu um sorrisinho modesto. — _Eram filmes pornôs, cara, e eu não consegui bater uma punhetinha sequer__._

Kenny caiu na gargalhada e Clyde não esperou ele parar de rir antes de continuar:

— Sabe, de certa forma, tu tá me devendo uma punheta.

O loiro olhou na sua direção e deu um sorriso manso, mas repleto de segundas intenções, depois desligou a TV com controle remoto antes de se aproximar então disse, como quem não queria nada:

— _Quer o pagamento a vista ou parcelado_?

— Que tal a _vista_?

Nos primeiros cinco segundos Clyde jurou que aquela era apenas uma brincadeirinha cheia de duplos sentidos, mas Kenny realmente lhe surpreendeu. Segurou o seu braço e invadiu o seu espaço pessoal com toda naturalidade do mundo e, por um instante, não entendeu nada:

— _Espera- __é sério?_

— Claro que sim, _ué_. — Ele respondeu sem hesitar e nem desmanchar o sorriso. Existia uma seriedade impossível de se ignorar, também. — Por que não seria?

Foram mais uns cinco segundos de um Clyde quieto, processando o que o amigo falou, pois estava tudo acontecendo _um pouco__ rápido._ O problema não era que fosse hétero, até porque não era. Clyde já reparou sim, algumas vezes, que Kenny era bonito e todo os outros pensamentos que um hétero não teria olhando para outro cara. Até teve algumas pequenas “_aventuras_” nos meses que fez faculdade e o tempo que isso foi, verdadeiramente, uma questão havia ficado no passado.

Ainda sim, podendo usar uma sombra de eufemismo, a situação toda estava acontecendo pouco _rápido demais_… 

Mas não era como se Clyde não fosse muito bem capaz de acompanhar:

— Eu sabia que tu não iria resistir ao meu _charme_ por muito mais tempo.

— Hm... — O loiro soltou um riso e concordou sem fazer caso. — Eu também não sei como consegui~

Quando Kenny lhe beijou, foi apenas bem mais natural do que Clyde imaginou que seria. Os lábios e boca dele estavam lisos por causa da gordura da pipoca de micro-ondas e havia um dente quebrado no fundo da boca, mas não foram nesses detalhes que realmente prestou atenção, porque agora tirava a prova que ele sabia mesmo beijar muito bem.

Sentiu uma mão tateando, discretamente, suas calças jeans até parar entre as pernas que, por baixo do tecido, estava com o começo de uma ereção. Kenny quebrou o beijo, mas não afastou muito o rosto, e a mão dele, sozinha, estava trabalhando no zíper e nos dois botões da calça.

— Cara, mas já?

— Não fica se achando — Falou e obteve de resposta um riso junto de um ‘_aham_’ desacreditado. — eu acabei de ver _três filmes pornôs._

— Agora a pouco você tava reclamando que eles eram ruins e não sei mais o que. — Havia alguma malícia no olhar do loiro, junto de um sorriso malandro. — Mas dá pra entender, _a mãe do Craig não é feia._

Clyde não demorou mais que dois segundos para entender do que ele estava falando. _Moitas_.

— Kenny, mas que caralho-! — Deu um olhar horrorizado para o amigo e por muito pouco, muito pouco mesmo, não perdeu todo o tesão. — Você quer me fazer _brochar_ ou o que?!

Kenny não reprimiu o riso e, felizmente, o assunto morreu rápido. Com os jeans frouxos teve espaço mais que o suficiente para o loiro conseguir deslizar uma mão por dentro do tecido e da roupa de baixo, também, e segurar o pau meio endurecido escondido ali. Clyde franziu as sobrancelhas e gemeu, sem pensar muito puxou Kenny para outro beijo, mais intenso que o anterior, que foi muito bem retribuído.

Com os olhos fechados colocou as mãos na cintura magra do amigo e ajudou-o, da melhor forma que pode, sem precisar quebrar o beijo, a sentar-se no seu colo com uma perna de cada lado. Nessa posição Kenny usou as duas mãos para puxar as calças de Clyde apenas o suficiente e conseguiu tirar a ereção, dessa forma podendo segurar melhor deslizou, um par de vezes, a palma fechada da base até quase a ponta.

Aquela foi outra coisa que Kenny se mostrou impressionantemente bom – não que fosse lá uma grande surpresa – e, de repente, foi como se a temperatura do ambiente inteiro esquentasse.

Clyde gemeu abafado e depois quebrou o beijo, respirando fundo, enquanto o outro homem ainda mantinha parte da atenção em lhe masturbar. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou o olhar fazendo com que voltassem a se encarar, havia muitas segundas intenções por trás daqueles olhos e Clyde quase era capaz de distinguir cada uma delas. Certamente não estava muito diferente, no momento a sua mente viajava para lugares que nunca imaginou que iria, ao menos não por causa de Kenny. O que, na realidade, era longe de ser algo ruim.

Ninguém se incomodou que o sofá era um pouco pequeno demais e nem lembraram da cama, de solteiro e tão estreita quando, logo os dois já estavam sem camisa. Enquanto no seu peito havia alguns pelos castanho escuros, a partir do umbigo fazia uma trilha até a virilha, Kenny era liso e tinha alguns só nas axilas.

No meio de mais um beijo as mãos de Clyde foram para o cós da calça do homem loiro, onde puxou o tecido para baixo e enfiou a mão e, sem pensar duas vezes, segurou o pau dele que realmente parecia precisar de alguma atenção, atenção essa que Clyde alegremente ofereceu. Foi a vez de Kenny gemer.

Pouco tempo depois eles já tinham, também, se livrado das calças e agora todas as roupas estavam jogadas e meio amassadas no chão perto do sofá. Quem lembrou da loção esquecida e inutilizada, até o momento, em cima da mesa foi Kenny, que tratou de pegar a embalagem antes de voltar para perto de Clyde, ficando praticamente na mesma posição anterior. Colocou as duas mãos na cintura do loiro, deslizando uma delas pela pele enquanto ele despejava um bocado da loção na mão. O loiro largou a embalagem no sofá e sorriu malicioso, meio lascivo, para o outro homem:

— Sabe — Começou, mas ocupou a mão suja de loção com a tarefa de estimular Clyde, enquanto a outra estava casualmente apoiada no peito dele, que gemeu e apertou a cintura do loiro com mais vontade. — eu te fiz assistir todos aqueles filmes “ruins”, por isso acho que você devia me foder.

— Isso não faz nenhum caralho de sentido-

— Eu não ligo e o único caralho que eu quero agora é o seu.

Com certeza Kenny tinha noção que havia massageado o ego de Clyde e aparentemente não se importava com isso. Mas um pensamento acendeu na sua mente:

— Mas tu tem camisinha ai?

— Não se preocupa com isso-

— Eu não tô preocupado com você — Interrompeu e ganhou um olhar interrogativo como resposta, ele até mesmo aquietou a mão. — mas _comigo_. Você tem certeza que não tem gonorréia?

Se era para Kenny se sentir minimamente ofendido com isso, não surtiu o efeito esperado. Ele encarou o outro homem por alguns segundos de silêncio e, contra todas as expectativas, _riu_.

— Ok, eu posso até ser pobre, mas eu não sou burro.

Clyde corou e abriu a boca para tentar se explicar, não era exatamente sobre essa parte que estava falando, mas não teve essa oportunidade:

— Eu não tenho DST cara, juro por Deus. Morri faz uns dois dias, nem teria como.

Não teve certeza do tom de Kenny e aquilo parecia algum tipo de piada mórbida, mas confiava nele e não teve muito mais tempo para pensar sobre isso. Não houveram mais trocas de palavras por um bom tempo.

O loiro chegou mais perto novamente, roubou um beijo profundo e quando deu por si novamente Clyde estava deitado no sofá, que só não era tão desconfortável por causa das almofadas, mas apoiou um cotovelo no estofado para erguer parcialmente o tronco. Kenny ficou por cima, praticamente nas rédeas da situação toda desde o começo e não teve muita enrolação depois disso, ele apenas usou um pouco mais de lubrificante antes de qualquer coisa.

A sua mão livre foi parou e segurou a perna de Kenny que estava para o lado oposto do encosto acolchoado, enquanto uma mão dele se segurava no sofá para ficar mais firme. Clyde suspirou quando ele segurou o sua ereção para ficar melhor de colocar e assim fez. Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo seu rosto, da têmpora até o queixo e gemeu quando Kenny se sentou devagar, então olhou para o loiro que parecia estar à vontade demais, sorrindo presunçosamente enquanto Clyde ofegava baixinho.

O calor era alguma coisa perto do insuportável quando Kenny começou a se mover e os dois gemeram quase no mesmo instante. Donovan não ficou pouco tempo sem fazer nada, nem deixou o outro homem ditar o ritmo por mais um segundo e a troca de posições aconteceu rápido. Logo era Kenny que estava deitado no sofá e com as mãos agarradas na almofada debaixo da cabeça, enquanto Clyde segurava as pernas dele na parte mais superior da coxa, acabando por deixá-lo com o quadril erguido por causa da posição, e estocava com vontade. Os dois gemeram.

Fora os sons indecentes e o sofá rangendo ritmadamente, o apartamento todo estava em silêncio. 

Clyde gozou primeiro, ainda com as mãos agarradas as pernas de Kenny, e o loiro, que se masturbava intensamente, foi com quase um minuto inteiro de diferença. Os dois ainda ficaram quietos por um tempo, um olhando para o outro até que Kenny, ainda com a respiração descompassada, falou:

— Bom — Ele respirou fundo e deu um sorrisinho. — mas na próxima eu fico por cima…

_As noites de filme, nas sextas-feiras, mudaram bastante depois daquela madrugada_.


End file.
